bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle atop the Lookout! Raian Getsueikirite vs Genryūsai Yamamoto!
:With Seireitou's warning of the incoming threat of the mysterious L'Obscuritè, Raian scanned the heavens, hoping to locate even the slightest hint of foreign energy. But it proved fruitless. From afar, Mūkade put his own plans into action, the power of his mighty Zanpakutō being put to the test as Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto was to take down Raian Getsueikirite... Moon vs. Flame "Argh..." Raian flew backwards, landing on his feet. His upper body revealed the extent to which his clothes were burnt from Yamamoto's fierce attack, even his bare chest revealed small hints of burnt flesh. Despite the fight just starting, Raian already found himself breathing in to regain his composure. "This is... This is crazy...! What's going on here?!" roared in Raian's head. Yamamoto fell to his feet, charging in once more as he swept his flame-induced sword, another large wave of fire being sent for Raian, whom attempted to block the attack with the broad shape of his own Zanpakutō, using his free hand against the opposite side of the blade to hold back the attack. As these flames dissipated, Raian held his blade upwards. "Whatever is going on... can be questioned later! Against Yama-jii, I can't afford to think about anything else other than this battle!" "Getsuga... Tenshō!" Raian roared, slamming his broadsword downwards as a massive fang of bright red-orange energy escaped the sword. But was met with opposition, Yamamoto forming a equally-massive wall of flames to block the intensity of the reiryoku attack. The clash of these titanic powers was thrust into the heavens above, cloud gaps forming above the lookout. As soon as his vision was restored, Raian charged in, swinging his sword down on the edge of Yamamoto's own blade. Using his free hand, Raian gripped the shoulder of Yamamoto's shihakushō, a bright blue energy forming at his fingertips. "Hadō #33... Sōka-" But before Raian could even finish, Yamamoto broke free of the grip, slamming his fist into Raian's gut. "Ikkotsu!" Yamamoto spoke. Raian flew back, finding it incredibly difficult to catch his breath as he continued to slide backwards, slamming his sword into the ground in order to stop the force of that attack from pushing him too far. He continued breathing heavily, a small strand of blood trickling down his lip. Yamamoto was nowhere near done. Gripping his sword's handle, he aimed the blade for the wheezing Raian. "Taimotsu." A swirling orb of flames centered at the tip of the blade, firing outwards as a large burst of fire, exploding into Raian's body. An explosion large enough that it roared into the heavens, wiping out any shred of clouds still above them. Smoke was all that could be seen where Raian once stood... ...Yamamoto stood with his sword, tightly held, convinced that he had killed the former Captain off. But this was untrue. As the smoke cleared, Raian was on one knee, his body seemingly broken and covered in blood. But nevetheless, the fire in his eyes would only glow even brighter. A light aura of white spiritual energy enveloped the young man, slowly attempting to stand up once more. "Wha... What did you think, Yama-jii...?" "I know that... in all of Soul Society... Ryūjin Jakka is the strongest..." "But did you think... that I, Getsueikirite Raian of the Yonkō..." "...Would fall to an attack like that?!" Raian's energy shined even brighter, his energy forming a large pillar that tore through the heavens. Like an explosion, the energy dissipated, but Raian still stood, his body enveloped still in that aura. "Ban...kai!" Power of Bankai Energy encircled Raian, but before long, shattered from view as Raian stood in his Bankai state. His black overcoat blowing in the wind generated from the immense force of his own reiatsu clashing against Yamamoto's own overwhelming power. "Kenyūkō Jūjiraiku." he stated, holding his longsword outwards. "Getsuga Tenshō." he plainly stated, an even larger wave of energy erupting from Raian's sword, finding itself colliding with Yamamoto's erected flame wall. But Raian knew he could not let up. Against Genryūsai Yamamoto... every ounce of energy would be needed. Using his enhanced speed, Raian appeared behind Yamamoto, the tip of the former's blade glowing with red spiritual power. "Cero." he stated, a powerful energy blast exploding near Yamamoto's back. From the debris and smoke resulting from that attack, Yamamoto flew upwards, standing in the skies as he stared at the smoke, waiting for his opponent to come out. Raian flashed out, but then disappeared. He reappeared on Yamamoto's left. But disappeared. Then on Yamamoto's right. And again, he disappeared. He continued to flash at all angles of Yamamoto's eyesight and even at his blindspots. He continued to do this, as the speed was accelerating so high... It was no longer a Raian disappearing and reappearing, but it appeared as if multiple Raians were surrounding Yamamoto. And within an instant... "Getsuga Tenshō!" roared what sounded like multiple voices, speaking at once, all belonging to Raian. Yamamoto was crushed between several simaltaneously-fired Getsugas, unable to defend against all of them. Raian dropped to his feet, lifting his head upwards to witness what his attack had caused. Something did work. Yamamoto's body was covered in injuries, much like Raian was before, but Yamamoto revealed no signs of tire or exhastion. Raian snarled in annoyance. "It's just as I thought... Even in Bankai, fighting Yama-jii is like a single soldier trying to fight an army single-handedly." Yamamoto held his sword up, nowhere near ready to surrender. Raian's eyes narrowed, gripping the handle of his Zanpakutō tightly. "But even so... I have to win." And so, once more, the two mighty Shinigami flew toward eachother, clashing as massive energy bursts exploded in the heavens above... *'Location:' Rukongai District 59: Slaying Weasel Minato jumped back, his left arm bruised and battered, while Hakkōda had barely broken a sweat, holding his sword at his side. "Still trying to fight me, you little shit? Fine. I'll show you why I'm feared as a gang leader." Hakkōda held his sword down, his other hand tapping his right wrist. "Snarl... Ryūkitora!" ~END~ :Next: Descent of the Dragon! Minato vs. Hakkōda, Conclusion!